total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TylerSurvivorFan/Total Drama Returns to the Island FanFaction: Trials and Triva-lations
Chris: Welcome back to another season of Total Drama! Sixteen campers have signed up to stay here at this crummy place called Awkanawaw! Since Wawanakwa sunk in Total Drama All-Stars finale, we used this place which is pretty much identical to Wawanakwa! Here come the contesants! First up, Sky! Sky: *waves* Hi everyone! Chris: Sky, I know you're glad to be back. Sky: Well I'll do my best to get as far as I can go! Chris: Our next contestant is...Heather! Heather: Out of my way, Chris. *does a hair flip* Sky: Hey Heather! How you doing? Heather: Not much, shortie. Sky: Oh... Chris: Also welcome back Courtney! Courtney: Oh, hey Chris...yeah I will win this season because all my eliminations were rigged! Rigged! RIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG--- Heather: We care because...? Sky: *chuckling* Courtney: Heather, I swear on my life that you will NOT win the million dollars that I promise you! Chris: Things are off to an interesting start! I love it! Courtney and Heather: Screw you Chris! Chris: Uh...*laughs weakly* please welcome psychopath Scarlett. Scarlett: Hello, Chris McLean. Glad to hear say something about me so kindly. Courtney: Being called a psychopath is a compliment? Scarlett: In my book it is, Courtney. Chris: Please welcome back a fan favorite - Leshawna! Leshawna: What's up, y'all? Leshawna is gonna bring the booty to the table! Heather: Oh, you mean your big, ugly booty that absolutely NO ONE wants to see? Leshawna: Excuse me? Just saying, prepare for you to get yo' BOOTY CRUSHED! Heather: I hope yours deflates like a balloon. Leshawna: THAT'S IT! *tries to hit Heather, but Courtney and Sky prevent her doing so* This isn't over! Chris: Next up, Dawn! Dawn: Hello girls! I hope I can actually make it far this time and win! Hopefully Scott didn't sign up for this season and I PRAY to not be on his team. Heather: Oh, hey creepy girl. Dawn: Hello, Heather. Your aura is a dark, black color. That must not be good. Heather: I care because...? Dawn: Oh, well a black colored means you are: manipulative, rude, and selfish. Heather: Those are all good things in my book. Dawn: How did your mother raise you? Heather: I don't know, but somehow she pulled it off. Dawn: Wow. Chris: Our next contestant is Cameron! Cameron: Oh, hey everyone! I guess all the ladies arrived here first. Sky: Hey Cameron! What's up? Cameron: Oh, hey Sky - is it? Sky: Yep! I'm Sky all right! Cameron: Well, I hope you're on my team! Sky: Same! Chris: Please welcome back---Samey! Samey: Hi Chris. Heather: Oh I remember you from Pahkitew, that season sucked because...well...none of the first generation cast wasn't mentioned OR ever appeared! How did you live through a season like that? Samey: I lasted 5 episodes... Heather: So? I bet Sky had a worse time there. Sky: It wasn't....that bad. Leshawna: Just don't listen to her girl. Chris: Next is....DAVE? Leshawna: *gasps* Sky: EWWWWWWWWWWW Heather: ... Cameron: Help me! Dave: Sky, I love you no longer...Heather...will you marry me? Heather: WTF?? Courtney: Nice first impression. *giggles* Heather: SHUT UP COURTNEY Scarlett: Dave is obviously attracted to Heather. It's obvious. Dawn: I see it in his aura. Chris: Next up is Lindsay! Lindsay: Hey everyoAHHHHHHH! *lands in the water* Sky: Is she OK? Chris: She....should be...maybe. Cameron: Well we have to help her! Sky: *helps up Lindsay* Lindsay: Oh man! Thanks Sky! Sky: No problem! Heather: Oh great, it's Lindsiot. At least she's better then *pukes in her mouth* Dave! Lindsay: Yeah, yeah. Let's just hope for the best OK? Courtney: Heather, for once we agree on something. Heather: I know right! I can bet you she is gonna be manipulated by me AGAIN! Leshawna: Side with me, if we're on different teams I hope you survive. Lindsay: Thanks Leshawna! Leshawna: No problem, baby girl. Chris: Next up - Scott! Dawn: OH NO Scott: Hey Dawn. Look, I know what happened last time, but hopefully we can work things out and maybe form an alliance? Dawn: ONLY if we're on the same team. If not, do it at the merge. Scott: K. *shakes hands with Dawn* Chris: Next up is Gwen! Lindsay: Oh my gosh guys, Gwen's back! Gwen: Here again? Chris: This is Awkanawaw! Gwen: Huh? Chris: Wawanakwa replicate...because you know Wawanakwa SUNK. Gwen: Oh yeah, yeah. Leshawna: GURL OH MY GOD HEY! Dave: Hey Gwen, want to be in an alliance? Gwen: Uh... Lindsay: I think she said no. Dawn: I see it in her aura. Scarlett: I knew it from the beginning. Sky: Hey there Gwen! I hope we get to be good friends! Gwen: Thanks! Maybe the people won't be so bad after all! Chris: Next up is Duncan! Courtney: *pushes Chris* Out of the way! This man is mine! Duncan: UGH HER AGAIN! Gwen: Hey Duncan! Maybe we can get back together? Duncan: I am not dating either one of you. I'm gonna date some other girl. Courtney and Gwen: *gasps* Heather: Thank God. That ran on way too long. Leshawna: Agreed...for once. Chris: Next up, Noah! Noah: Meh...*gets off the boat with no emotion* Lindsay: Hey Noah! I wish you the best this season! Noah: Whatever blondie, I'm gonna play a better game this year and be more strategic, even if your brain can handle that big of word. Lindsay: I'm fine, my brain is fine. Dawn: Hey Noah, your aura is a beautiful red color. Noah: Uh hi there. Dawn: I am Dawn, pleased to meet you. Chris: Next up is Cody! Cody: I'm coming for you guys! Gwen: Hey Cody! Cody: Hey Gwen. I bet I can pull off my smooth moves this season. Duncan: Yeah right! *laughs* Lindsay: Duncan, that's not very nice. Dawn: OH MY GOD THERE ARE SO MANY AURAS TO READ! THERE IS SO MANY PEOPLE HERE! Chris: Finally, the last contestant this season is....Tyler! Tyler: Hey everyone! *steps off the boat, and collapses onto the dock* Heather: *is having troubles not to laugh* Chris: That is everyone. Time to go the end of the dock! (all contestants at the end of the dock) Chris: Alright! 1...2...3! Heather: Ok Chris, now that you're done taking the picture, please tell us who the friggin' teams are. Chris: Ok Heather, the first team will consist of Heather, Scarlett, Dawn, Samey, Lindsay, Gwen, Noah & Tyler. You guys will be called the Screaming Ducks! Heather: How original... Lindsay: I know, right? Tyler: Yes! Me and Lindsay are on the same team! Lindsay: So yeah, I guess it's safe to say that I'll do better than last place. *laughs* That would be so embarrassing! Chris: The other team will consist of the rest of you: Sky, Courtney, Leshawna, Cameron, Dave, Scott, Duncan & Cody. You guys will be called the Killer Beavers! Cody: Did you just say...BEAVERS? *screams like a little girl* Heather: What a wimp. Chris: Here are your guys' cabins. One for male Ducks, female Ducks, male Beavers, and female Beavers. Hope you guys can learn to get along quickly because your first challenge starts in one hour! Leshawna: So I'm on a team without Gwen. But at least there's no Heather to be around! Heather: So, I guess you're pretty lucky Leshawna. Leshawna: One these teams merge, I can bet your butt that you will first out! Heather: I highly doubt it. ~ FEMALE DUCKS CABIN ~ Lindsay: Ok, where am I gonna put all my stuff? Gwen: I don't know, maybe I could help. Heather: *purposely bumps into Gwen* Excuse me. Gwen: Hey! Ugh. Lindsay: Don't worry Gwen, I think she'll get her karma. Gwen: Let's hope so. Scarlett: Oh, hello everyone. I am Scarlett. You may remember we from...Pahkitew, but let's forget all that ever happened and be friends, K? The Other Girls: K... Samey: Hey Lindsay! What's up? Lindsay: Oh, nothing much. Glad we got to be together. Dawn: Same here! OMG alliance? Lindsay: *screams* YAS! Dawn, Samey, and Lindsay: EEEEEEEEEEEEE Heather: It's Katie and Sadie 2.0, but there's 3 of them. Nice. Gwen: Well, just vote them out all the times we ever go to the campfire ceremonies. Heather: Not a bad idea Gwen, I guess I'll stick to it. I'll come up with an order sooner or later. Gwen: K. ~ CHALLENGE ~ Chris: It's time for you 16 losers to get your butts to today's challenge! Tyler: Hey Noah, looks like we're the only two guys on the Ducks. Alliance? Noah: Man, I am so in. Let's vow to never get rid of Dawn, OK? Tyler: Same goes for Lindsay. Heather: Oh hey, Lindsay, Dawn, and Samey just formed an alliance. I was thinking...since you two want to save Dawn and Lindsay out of those three, how about we boot Samey as soon as we have our first elimination ceremony? Tyler and Noah: So in! Heather: Please doing business with you. Ok, this game is just way too easy for me. Sky: This team is a complete mess! Dave is just ew, after what happened after the Pahkitew Island finale, things were just horrible! If we can, I want to oust him first. Chris: Today's challenge is trivia based on...well...anything! First team to 5 points win! Sky: *to Leshawna, whispering* If you don't mind Leshawna, can we oust Dave first? Leshawna: Girl, I am so in! Dave: Hey Sky! What's u-- Sky: NEVER. SPEAK. TO ME. AGAIN! Dave: But...I love you. Courtney: I thought you liked Heather. Dave: No I didn't! I wanna marry Heather, and I love Sky! THERE'S A FRIGGIN DIFFERENCE! Cody: Technically, there isn't. Dave: Cody, shut up! Cody: Wow, thanks. I know who voting for tonight if we lose... Chris: Question 1: Who was the first Survivor winner? Tyler: *buzzes in* Richard Hatch! Chris: Correct! Ducks at 1, Beavers at 0. Question 2: What is the first book of the bible? Noah: *buzzes in* Genisis. Chris: Correct! Ducks at 2, Beavers still at 0. Tyler: Great job Noah! Noah: Same to you, Tyler! Lindsay: Great work, team! Chris: Question 3: Who was the 4th person voted off in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island? Sky: *buzzes in* Rodney. Chris: Correct! Beavers finally on the board with the score being 2 Ducks 1 Beavers. Question 4: How many iPhones have Apple made as of 2014? Lindsay: *buzzes in* 6! Chris: Congrats! You scored yet another point for your team AND the score is now 3-1. Question 5: True or False: Plants vs. Zombies 2 has been released on the PC as of 2014. Scott: *buzzes in* That would be False sir! Chris: Shark bait gets the the score to 3-2! Scott: DON'T CALL ME THAT! Dave: I like that name Scott, it suits you. Scott: Oh really? Well, maybe you should say it again! Dave: Ok, shark bait! Scott: YOU BRAINDEAD IDIOT! Dave: I am not braindead! *points at Lindsay* She is! Lindsay: *starts to cry, and then cries into Tyler's shoulders* Tyler: Don't listen to him, Lindsay. Dave is a jerk. Beavers, I recommend getting rid of that jerk as soon as possible. Courtney: You got my word! Sky: Agreed. Leshawna: Settles enough for me. Tyler: Perfect. I am thinking of using my likability as a strategy to prevent people for voting for me. But, they will never guess I will be the one planning the eliminations! Chris: Question 6: Fill in the Blank: Mona ____ Heather: *buzzes in* Lisa. She was a friend of mine once. Who knows where she is now. Chris: The score is now 4-2! If the Ducks get this right, the Ducks win! Question 7: What is 6 + 8 - 1 x 9 / 2? Scarlett: *buzzes in* Simple. The answer is 58.5. Chris: THE SCREAMING DUCKS WIN THE FIRST CHALLENGE OF THE SEASON! Tyler: Yes! Lindsay: Alright! Samey: Yay! Dawn: Go team! You guys were awesome! Noah: Amazing work everyone. ~ AT THE KILLER BEAVERS BASE CAMP ~ Sky: Ugh, I hate losing. Dave: *grabs Sky to speak privately* Sky: Hey! Dave: Look, I was thinking that tonight we vote for Cameron. Deal? Sky: Are you NUTS? I'm just starting to get to know him! You think I would vote out HIM? Dave: OK, fine...I'll just vote him out instead. Sky: *comes out* Hey Cameron! Cameron: Oh hey, Sky. I say to vote out Dave tonight. Like literally everyone else is doing it. Sky: Cameron, I am so in. Courtney: C'mon, everyone. Leshawna: We're going to vote someone out tonight. As long as it ain't me I'm golden! ~ ELIMINATION CEREMONY ~ Chris: Hello Beavers, you guys sucked today and you gotta vote someone out. How does everyone feel right now? Courtney: It's rough...but I think the person who goes tonight will know why, and hopefully will understand. Duncan: Since when is voting rough for you? Courtney: Since ever! Duncan: Such a lie. Courtney: How??? Duncan: Look, you've literally campaigned to vote out multiple contestants. Courtney: Blah blah blah, I'M NOT LISTENING! Duncan: Whatever. Chris: Ok you guys, it's time to vote. ~ VOTING CONFESSIONALS ~ Sky: Dave, I thought we would have a connection in Pahkitew Island. But seriously, you are useless and rude. Dave: I'm voting for Cameron because he is an obvious weak link and he needs to stay away from my Sky. ~ BACK TO THE CEREMONY ~ Chris: Alright, I have seven marshmallows. The one who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated. When I call out your name, you're safe. Sky. Sky: Yes! Chris: Scott, Courtney. Scott: Phew. Courtney: Knew it. Chris: Cody. Cody: I'm not the first boot!!!! Chris: Leshawna. Leshawna: Ooh baby yes! Chris: and...Duncan. Duncan: *smiles* Chris: Cameron; Dave. One of you was eliminated in a 7-1 vote. Tonight's loser is... ...Dave. *throws a marshmallow to Cameron* Cameron: Oh, thank God. Dave: *sigh* Chris: It's time to introduce you to the elimination exit this year! ~ ARROW OF SHAME ~ Chris: The Arrow of Shame! Cody: I think Chris is actually trying to kill us this year! Chris: I'm going to shoot an arrow with a rope attached to Dave's leg. Dave: *gulps* This sucks. Chris: *shoots the arrow* Dave: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU--- Chris: And that is the end to the very first episode of this season! Who will voted out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! RETURNS TO THE ISLAND! ~ END ~ Category:Blog posts